You Know I Do
by morrigan.1234
Summary: Inuyasha is presented with a problem disguised as a pile of blankets.


Pregnancy Future Fic, and there's a little bit of vomit, no active vomiting though.

When Inuyasha walks into the house he instantly wishes he could back straight out, the _smell_ alone makes him want to cry, but…

"Inuyasha?" a tired and unhappy voice rings out from underneath the enormous pile of blankets in front of him.

Stifling a sigh he walks closer to the pile and crouches down to his feet, he puts a light hand onto where he thinks is his wife's shoulder and pats said area a few times. After a couple of minutes of awkward patting (for him) he can hear a small groan coming from inside the cocoon, and then a thin, pale arm creeps out of the pile and grips his foot in a pathetic clutch. He now moves his hand down to pat the newly exposed hand and it seems to slump even further down his foot.

"Kagome." He says, not knowing how else to help her, Sango is usually doing this but her _and_ Kaede are too busy doing something, Inuyasha didn't care until they told him he'd have to stay in the house all day.

Not that that's a problem he reasons to himself, the scent of _Kagome_ and _baby_ kind of _can't_ put him in a bad mood, but the scent of vomit sure does. He'd be able to stay and comfort his obviously in-pain wife but it's just attacking his nostrils, and sure, he's smelled worse, but never in a situation as nice as this one.

Normally, he'd have just slipped in behind her under the pile of blankets and bury his face in her hair.

 _Normally_ , he would have done that, but now he tries to nudge his foot from under her hand without moving it too much, "Kagome, lemme just- okay, ow let go of my foot you harpy! Did you grow out your nails just to scratch me into submission?" he yelps, kind of, and tries to pry off her hand this time. Not succeeding fully because, even though her hand is off his foot, her arm has now snaked around his leg and is _pulling_.

"C'mere" Kagome says, muffled and sleepily, the liar, she knows exactly what she's doing.

Inuyasha groans and tries, in vain, to free his trapped leg, "As much as I'd like to," he says as he tugs harder, "I have to throw out your stuff first." And the arm loosens, but not enough for Inuyasha to shake free

"What stuff?" she says sounding more alert, ' _see! Knew she was faking it'_ Inuyasha says inside his head, and then stops because it's too early in the game for him to start losing it

"The, uh, vomit." He says hesitantly, he knows how vomit works, you don't throw up because you mention it, but it might be different for pregnant women. This is why he leaves the midwife stuff up to the women, he can't be trusted, he doesn't know a thing about anything.

Surprisingly, and somewhat (a lot) of a relief, Kagome's arm completely releases its death grip on his leg and he comes face to face with his wife's tired but adorable face.

"Ugh, I've become _soft."_ he says out loud but Kagome completely disregards him

"I vomited?" which concerns him, deeply, and if his face doesn't show it the embarrassing sound climbing up his throat and making its way out does. She continues, again, oblivious or just too use to his antics to care, he doesn't know, "That does sound like me, only one way to find out." She says and lifts herself up with ease, or as easy as a pregnant woman can, and plants both hands onto his shoulder, effectively anchoring him in a half leaning- half crouching stance.

"You gotta kiss me."

And his instinctive answer is to lean forward, until his nose catches up with his brain and he scuttles backward.

"Well I guess that answers that." Kagome says, happily. If he was younger than he is now he'd have probably gotten angry or embarrassed and done something offensive and or brash, but now he just rubs at his nose in an exaggerated fashion, making his wife laugh (the first of which he's heard of today), and gets up to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah, take advantage of me, why don't you." He says as he pinches his nose and reaches down to pick up the offending bowl.

"But how can't I when my husband's got the most powerful nose in all of the western lands?" she asks innocently, and they both instinctually know that somewhere Sessshomaru is flying over to their village, Bakusaiga already out.

The bastard has ears _everywhere._

He rolls his eyes and doesn't dignify her with a response, he exits the room, bowl in hand, as Kagome gets settled back into her previous position in the cocoon. As he's walking around the house to empty the bowl he can see the Miroku and Sango's kids chasing after Shippo and Kirara near their house, meaning that Kohaku is somewhere here, probably trying to get away from Sango's mothering.

He shakes his head as he turns around, a smile on his face, he can hear Shippo's pleas as the twins catch up to the fox demon. He doesn't know how he got this lucky, even if he has to dump his wife's vomit onto the grass behind their house, but that's just it, it's _their_ house.

He's going to share this life with Kagome and their kid, and he couldn't have asked for anything better, he sometimes still can't believe that this is _his_ life.

"Inuyasha I can feel your emotions from all the way over here!" Shippo yells from where he's struggling from under the combined forces of the twins, with the baby slumped over, effectively trapping him.

"Oh, I'll show you _emotion._ " He says dropping the bowl, softly because Sango would kill him if he broke another one of her bowls, and stomping over to where the kids are.

He's only a few feet from Shippo when Kagome's voice pipes up, stopping him in his tracks, "Inuyasha, you done?" She asks in a tone, this specific one conveying _I'm pregnant, come be around me so I can make sure you don't make a lot of noise._

"Yeah, Inuyasha, you done? Huh?" Shippo asks, still underneath the giggling twins, and now sleeping baby.

Yeah, he _really_ can't believe that this is his life.

With a sigh, he walks up to Shippo, gently flicking him on the forehead and moving back to the house. He keeps walking even though Shippo yells out again,

"Haha! I guess I know who the Alpha in that relationship is. Kids, where's your dad I need to make fun of Inuyasha with him-"

Kagome's voice sounds once again, "Shippo, I need you to get me some herbs from Kaede's house, my stomach is acting up again." And even though his back is turned around he can _just_ imagine the little twerp's face. When he walks in with what could only be a smug smirk on his face Kagome just huffs a little and opens up the cocoon.

Everything kind of melts away after that point because this is his favourite part of the day. It's almost dusk and everyone's already inside so there no distraction, it's just him, Kagome, and the kid.

He settles opposite to her and takes her hand in his, "You feelin' better?" he asks her, her eyes are shut but she's still awake, this is the only time they can actually talk without anyone interrupting.

"Meh, I'll live." And Inuyasha contemplates that sentence, _has_ been contemplating it ever since Kagome could hardly get out of bed without major pain.

He might not know how to deal with and help pregnant women, but he knows that this isn't a normal human pregnancy, and, not for the first time, he thinks of his mother. He wishes she was still alive, to, at least, provide some comfort for Kagome, to let her know that it'll be alright.

"I wish my mom was here." She whispers into the night, and he knows what she means, that she also wants that comfort, but it still tears him up inside. He knows she _chose_ him, but goddamn, he'd suffer eternity if it meant that she'd be truly happy.

"I am, you idiot." Shit he said that out loud, "There isn't a happy life without you in it. You gotta know that by now."

He kisses the back of her hand, he still isn't the best with emotions, let alone talking about them, but this is Kagome, "I know, you know I do." And her eyes open and she smiles at him and it's the best thing he's ever seen.

A couple of months later he sees his daughter smile at her own fart, and thinks about how he needs more room in the Best Things He's Ever Seen section in his brain.

Especially when she sits down and starts scratching her fluffy ear with her foot.

(The sight of Kagome slapping her own forehead is also pretty funny.)


End file.
